Recently, various memory cards of large capacity have been become widespread, and used in digital camera, portable music player, portable information terminal, and other portable digital appliances. Recently, it has been desired to add a radio communication function in order to expand the scope of application of memory cards.
An SD memory card with radio interface function has been proposed (see, for example, patent document 1). This SD memory card has a function part and a radio control part as storage medium, and an antenna module having an antenna is connected to the radio control part by way of a connection part. The incorporated flash memory is a flash ROM for memory of SD memory card, and stores a driver program for operating the radio communication function. In this configuration, the SD memory card connected to the antenna module is assembled in an electronic appliance such as a potable digital appliances, and communications with external radio communication appliance can be controlled.
To improve the characteristics of coil antenna for data transmission and reception, a thin module of IC card type is proposed, in which a magnetic body is carried at least on a wiring board forming an antenna, or a board forming an insulating outer layer of IC card (see, for example, patent document 2).
The thin module of IC card type of patent document 2 is described below while referring to FIG. 10. FIG. 10 is a perspective exploded view of a conventional thin module of IC card type. As shown in FIG. 10, on wiring board 1 (85 mm in length, 52 mm in width), a specified wiring pattern is formed on the principal plane of an insulating board of glass epoxy resin or similar material, and coil pattern 2 for antenna is formed in an outer peripheral region. At specified positions on the principal plane of wiring board 1, microcomputer chip 3 for storing and controlling information, chip component 4 for generating reference oscillation signal, and battery 5 for power source are mounted, and are electrically connected to wiring pattern or coil pattern 2 for antenna. Wiring board 1 is formed integrally by means of an adhesive by laminating resin-made frame 6 of same shape as wiring board 1, and insulating outer layer 7 preliminarily forming magnetic body layers on both sides of the board. Similarly, another insulating outer layer 7 is formed integrally with wiring board 1 by means of an adhesive.
The thin module of IC card type of patent document 2 is enhanced in the antenna function of coil pattern 2 for detecting a signal of electromagnetic wave from outside by forming a magnetic body layer. For example, if the number of turns of coil pattern 2 of the thin module is small, the inductance can be increased by the magnetic body layer, so that the signal of electromagnetic wave can be amplified.
In the SD memory card of patent document 1, however, since the antenna module is externally attached to the end of the SD memory card, the outer size of the SD memory card is increased by the portion of the antenna module.
The thin module of IC card type of patent document 2 is enhanced in the antenna function, but nothing particular is mentioned about reducing the IC card into a specified size such as the SD memory card.
Or when a contact-free communication antenna, a semiconductor element, and a magnetic body layer are incorporated within a specified space of SD memory card or the like, unless the configuration is optimized, the electromagnetic wave reflected from the semiconductor element may get into the antenna to cause malfunction.    Patent document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-195553    Patent document 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H6-344692